


White and Teal

by HatterSaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wants to confess to a certain ginger crow but doesn't know if he can give the boy chocolates. He's also extremely nervous so, bear with him please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White and Teal

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, another one xD And how is it more fluffy than before?! Jesus...

He was all set to do this! He had practiced his lines with Iwa-Chan, much to his (mis)pleasure, so he was ready to go. But, theory and practical are completely different. You can practice for months with your mirror and best friend, but that's nothing compared to the real thing. And what if he felt the notion to take it further? He hadn't practiced for that!

No. Now was not the time to faint or panic. He couldn't let Iwa-Chan's (precious) time go to waste!

With a final push of courage, he put on his coat and scarf and left the house. He had skipped school for the first time in his life, just to get there before club activities ended. Iwa-Chan had yelled at him for that. But, he quickly left him alone (hung up) when he began his rant on how love conquers all.

He arrived at the train station and fiddled with his scarf. The red fabric somewhat easing his nerves. Though, thinking of his future endeavours brought them back ten fold. By the way that Baa-Chan was looking at him, he must be the same colour as the scarf. Which, he would like to note, is an achievement in itself.

The train arrives a few minutes late, adding to his fears. He couldn't be late. Not today! Though he had no power in the trains speed, he did his best to imagine something that would help. In the end, he imagined a UFO flying through the heavily clouded sky and picking up his train, only to drop it outside of his final destination. He really enjoyed that idea. So much so, that he began giggling to himself and almost missed his stop. Some girls watched him leave, drawn in by his giggle.

He walked and walked, praying he would make it. He fiddled with the object in his pocket, making sure it was safe. He also sped up his steps. He was becoming desperate, and it showed.

Finally, he made it. He stopped by the gate to the rival school, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable onslaught coming. Baldy-Chan and Hedgehog-Chan would most likely challenge him for going near their precious Manager-Chan. Though, that's not why he was here.

He would probably have a stare down with Tobio-Chan too. His precious kouhai tended to get a little over protective, especially around a certain Chibi-Chan. Then there was Papa-Chan and Mama-Chan. No doubt they would swoop in to protect their murder.

He sighed to himself. Maybe he should wait for them all to leave and try to catch his prey alone. Then again, he might be considered a stalker for that. A creep in white and teal. He couldn't have that! He would be crushed! Maybe he should just leave and try another day?

No! Iwa-Chan was screaming at him already! He couldn't betray him like that! He felt a sting in the back of his head and pouted. So mean~.

He made his way to the club room, or what he hoped was the club room. He quickly discovered that, yes, it was the club room. Baldy-Chan was being yelled at for swinging his shirt around and shouting, again. He thought that was kind of weird but, what can he do about it? Nothing. So, he did nothing.

He waited for at least twenty long, cold, winter minutes before the team emerged. First it was Baldy-Chan. Then Hedgehog-Chan and Power-Chan. Then it was Mama-Chan, trying to coax Glasses-Chan and Freckle-Chan into getting meat buns. Then Papa-Chan and Substitute-Chan left, the other second years behind them. Then his precious (horrible) Tobio-Chan emerged, yelling at Chibi-Chan for being slow and about leaving without him. There was a squeak of dismay that did weird things to his stomach. His adorable (irritating) kouhai left, leaving Chibi-Chan alone.

A moment later, said ginger ball of fluffy energy exited the tiny room. A pout on his face that honestly, wasn't a fair weapon.

"Stupid Bakageyama leaving me behind to catch up to them even though it was Tanaka-Senpai's fault for knocking my stuff everywhere and leaving me to pick it up..."

He continued to mumble to himself. The tall brunette waiting in the shadows felt his nerves destroying his stomach from the inside as he internally thanked whoever Tanaka-Senpai was. He would have tried to remember but, something else was more important.

He left the shadows and walked up to the still mumbling ginger. He looked up in time to see the brunette edging closer, pink on his cheeks and lump in his throat.

"Grand King? What are you doing here? Don't you live ages away?"

He questioned so innocently that the brunette couldn't handle it. He felt his cheeks heat up more as he fiddled with his scarf. How he wouldn't give to see aliens now. Maybe it would give them something to talk about.

"I'm here to see you Chibi-Chan."

His eyes widened for a second as he processed what just happened. Then there was a mini parade in his head for the fact he didn't stutter. Actually, he sounded pretty normal. If only he felt like his normal self too.

"My name isn't Chibi-Chan! It's Shoyo Hinata! And what do you want with me?"

His question turned the other to goop inside. He sounded annoyed until that moment. The innocence of this boy would be the end of him.

"Ah, s-sorry Sho-Chan. Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

Shoyo tilted his head, ready and waiting. He gulped before digging into his pocket and bringing out a box. He handed it to the confused ginger and waited for him to open it. He then noted, there is a lot of waiting in confessions.

Shoyo opened the box to find a pair of sweatbands. He furrowed his brows (in the most adorable way ever) before looking up.

"Why are you showing me your sweatbands?"

He shook his head. Shoyo's simple innocence being a refreshing change to the volleyball junkies he normally surrounds himself with.

"No no, Sho-Chan. They're for you!"

The ginger looked confused again.

"But they're white and teal. Are you sure they're not yours?"

He may have felt a tiny stab there, BUT THAT'S FINE! He was just a little slow to catch on, that's all. No problem here. Everything's fine.

"That's because... Well... I mean..."

Oh God, not now! He tried to swallow the lump in his throat that made him a sputtering mess. He couldn't. It would sit there forever, choking him with the power of a pissed Iwa-Chan.

"Oikawa-San?"

Dead. He is dead now. The aliens are coming in and abducting his brain for research. How unfair that final blow was. He has never heard such a sweet way of someone saying his name. He needs a coffin measured.

"S-Sorry..."

Deep breath. Stay calm. Remember what Iwa-Chan said. 'Don't mess up, or a volleyball is the lightest thing to make contact with your skull.'

"They're a present... For you... Because I... I like you a lot Sho-Chan so, pleasegooutwithme!"

He finished at breakneck speeds. Shoyo's eyes widened like fair ground balloons. The most adorable brown (sizzling amber) balloons. His cuteness levels are too overpowered. Oikawa was sure he would be KO'd in the near future.

"A-Are you, sure?... I-I mean... You're way cooler than me and, and you make girls go GWAH and KYA."

He giggled then. The earlier anxiety flying away with the exclamation. He smiled warmly at the adorable fluff ball and explained.

"Thank you for that Sho-Chan. As for the girls, they mean nothing compared to you~."

Smooth. As always. He can sense Iwa-Chan face palming right now. He doesn't care though. That was smooth.

"O-Oh..."

Now he was scared again. That sounded bad. Was that bad? That was bad wasn't it?! Oh God!

No, calm down. Let him process it. That was quite the confession (it wasn't).

"So... Erm... You, you like me?"

His innocent eyes bored into Oikawa's soul. Not just soul, his entire being. Then, his face exploded into red. One of the most adorable things Oikawa had ever seen, and he was sure to store it away. And he definitely wasn't plotting more ways to make him bright red again. Nope!

"That's right Sho-Chan... So, do you, Erm..."

Nice time for the lump to return.

"Y-Yes!"

He blinked. Then again. One more. And, processed.

"Yes?"

"I-I like you too Oikawa-San!"

He shouted unnecessarily (yet adorably). His face was a beautiful shade of pink. As was Oikawa's.

He smiled brightly down at the ginger before pulling him into a breathtaking hug (literally). The currently being strangled boy squirmed against his hold but couldn't break free. His bright red (and unfairly cute) face was slowly turning purple. Once Oikawa noticed, he released his (choke) hold.

"Gah! I'm so sorry Sho-Chan! I was just so happy!"

Shoyo giggled, his voice a bit croaky from a moments lack of oxygen. He smiled brightly and hugged the taller boys chest.

"Thank you for the sweatbands Oikawa-San! I'm going to take good care of them! And wear them every time I practice and play! I don't care what anyone says!"

His cheeks were dusted pink as his grin widened to the point where his eyes closed. Oikawa felt his breath hitch again as he internally played the trumpet that summoned angels. Then he heard Iwa-Chan being mean and say he wouldn't be going upwards. That made him pout a little. Which then led to Shoyo tilting his head in confusion.

"Oikawa-San, are you alright?

"Ah! Yeah! J-Just... Thinking I should get a pair of black and orange ones! Yeah!"

Shoyo's eyes sparkled at the idea. His (adorably) huge, brown orbs showing his full agreement, even before he nodded. Then, he sneezed. One of the most precious things Oikawa has ever (will ever) heard.

Noticing the gingers thin hoodie, he scowled. The weather man had warned them about the cold this morning. So, why was he wearing so little? Though, his brain kindly (inappropriately) supplied him with other scenarios where his chibi would be in less clothing. He really needs to take him to the beach soon.

"Here Sho-Chan."

He unravelled his scarf and gently wrapped it around Shoyo's neck. The ginger snuggled into the new warmth and smiled. Oikawa died again. He's not even in Nekoma, how is he doing this?

"Thank you Oikawa-San."

"Call me Tooru, Sho-Chan."

The short middle blocker nodded.

"Thank you, T-Tooru."

He internally squealed, pulling Shoyo back in for a bone crushing hug. The moment however, would be interrupted.

As they stood in the embrace, an angry and impatient raven stomped on over.

"Dumbass! Hurry up! How long does it take to..."

He stopped speaking when he saw the brunette. He scowled again before stomping over and plucking Shoyo from his arms.

"Let go Bakageyama!"

"Time for meat buns."

He sounded like a mother protecting her innocent child. So, Oikawa called him out on it. Totally not trying to piss off his cute (soon to be dead for touching his Sho-Chan) kouhai.

"We were having a moment KageMAMA~."

There was a tiny giggle and, yep, another death. At this point, Oikawa seriously wonders why he's not in Nekoma. Because, to be honest, he has to have like nine lives to be breathing right now.

Then, there's a not so adorable growl emitting from Kageyama. Probably not the best idea to piss off your new boyfriends team. That will probably cost him in the long run.

"That's not my name! And I don't care! What are you doing here anyway?!"

Oikawa spared a glance to the unusually silent ginger. In doing so, he managed to spot him grinning like a dork at his new sweatbands. It made Oikawa's heart swell, and his own lips quirk into his own dorky smile. Kageyama raised a brow before looking down at Shoyo. Both brows furrowing at what he saw.

"Why are they white and teal? Our colours are black and orange. Are you blind or just a dumbass?"

Shoyo pouted (adorably again, the cheater) and squawked in protest. Oikawa kind of wanted to punch Kageyama right now. His precious (signing his own death warrant) kouhai shouldn't be insulting his boyfriend. He will regret it~.

"I'm not either Bakageyama! They're white and teal ON PURPOSE! I really like them."

He stated matter of factly, effectively ending another one of Oikawa's lives. How many does he have left? He's not sure. What he is sure of, is that Shoyo will take every single one of them. Or maybe Iwa-Chan will take one for him ditching school. Completely plausible.

"On purpose?"

Now, Oikawa believes it's time to step in. Step one, free Sho-Chan (the precious boyfriend) from Tobio-Chan (the irritating, raven haired poop face). Step two, bring Sho-Chan into your own chest for protection (and warmth, 'cause this kid is a serious heat source). Step three, fend off the monster!

"I was the one who gave him the sweatbands Tobio-Chan. It was instead of chocolate, because I don't know if he likes them or is allergic."

And, completed.

"Who's allergic to chocolate?"

Very slowly, a tiny, calloused hand raises up. Oikawa looks down to see a faint blush on the gingers cheeks and, MY KAMI, it's adorable.

"What?!"

Again, his swooning and secret (ultra secret) plans are interrupted by his genius (pain in the ass) kouhai. Why did the raven come back? What happened to abandoning Shoyo for taking too long? Is he actually a tsundere?

"I'm allergic to chocolate..."

Kageyama's face dropped into an interesting shocked look. His eyebrows where at different heights, his mouth was open widely and tilted down. And, oh, did his eye just twitch?

"What do you mean you're allergic?! That's impossible!"

"No it's not!"

Shoyo was pouting again and, really, it was so unfair. Oikawa had fallen for a real cutie hadn't he?

"Ah, Tobio-Chan~! Leave us alone ok? I want to hang out with Sho-Chan more~."

The gingers face dissolved into red again as his lips quirked up a little. However, the moment was ruined by his great (why won't he just _leave_ already?) kouhai.

"Why would I leave him with you?! Let him go already!"

Kageyama made to grab Shoyo so the two stepped back. Shoyo started telling him to back off but, his old kouhai was having none of it.

"Bakageyama, leave me and Tooru alone!"

The words left his mouth before he could stop them, and he immediately felt the reprocutions. Oikawa blinked in mild surprise before looking down at the quickly overheating ginger in his grasp. His head slowly sinking into his scarf like the most adorable kitten. Though, he's actually a crow, isn't he? Well, now Oikawa finds crows cute. Huh...

"Tooru? Do you mean Oikawa-San? Why did you call him Tooru?"

Oikawa was actually feeling pretty angry right now. Like, how come Tobio-Chan wouldn't _leave_? Seriously. He needs to get a life. Preferably one away from his precious Sho-Chan, thank you very much.

"Because that's my name. Now, please excuse us Tobio-Chan. We have a shop to visit."

He knows it's probably closed but, he might as well try. Quickly (and not at all panicked), Oikawa leads his new boyfriend away from the snapping turtle that is Tobio Kageyama, and heads to the town center. Shoyo eventually comes out of his shell on the way, and the two enjoy a great (the best) night together.

* * *

 

Oikawa wiped his sweaty hands on his shorts before getting into position and waiting for the ball. Hanamaki received the ball and successfully sent it to Oikawa. As Oikawa readied himself, Iwaizumi ran for the net and jumped. He feels the material of the ball slip into his finger tips before he pushes and the ball glides to his chosen spiker's hand. Iwaizumi looked over the net, searching for the best spot before slamming his hand into the ball.

However, the ball came in contact with a calloused fingertip on the other side of the net, and bounced high up. The other team prepared themselves and steeled their determination.

Through the net, Oikawa saw the most adorable, pink lips being moistened by a red tongue. His head immediately sent that image places he should not be thinking of mid-match (if at all considering who he was thinking about). He quickly shook his head and watched as the boy set off.

The world seemed to move in slow motion, as the whole team ran for the net, bar the setter. Four players spread their wings and propelled them from the floor. Oikawa's team fell for it, and jumped to block those four people. However, Oikawa saw through it. Though, he couldn't bring himself to block the shot, considering who it was. Which he was sure he would be yelled at for later by both, the boy in question, and his amazing (meanie) Iwa-Chan.

As the other members landed with loud thuds, a small ginger boy sprinted from his position to the net. His arms spread behind him like crow wings (oh the irony) before swinging forward and launching him into the air. He flew higher and higher until he was in the prime position. Then, the ball was sent to his wings, and he used his tiny (oh so beautiful) hand to force the ball down onto their court.

The other team cheered their win, as Iwaizumi made his way over to his best (pain in the ass) friend. Then, he slapped the back of his head.

"Trashykawa, play properly next time."

His voice was oddly (scarily) gentle, and it freaked Oikawa out. Before he could say so however, he was tackled by the lovely, Shoyo Hinata.

"Tooru! Did you see?! I flew with the sweatbands you gave me!"

His grin was on full force and, oh, there's another life lost. He has to have like, two left, right? He can't possibly have that many now he's dating this angel.

"I did! You're amazing Sho-Chan!"

His eyes reopen filled with awe and love. Oikawa loses yet another life. He's starting to wonder if you get continues...

"You're wearing yours too!"

Shoyo bounces in place as he examined the black and orange sweatbands on his boyfriends wrists. Oikawa grins in triumph as Shoyo raises his head to lock onto Oikawa's eyes again.

"Of course! We have to match after all."

Oikawa winks and Shoyo giggles. Then, there's a hand on Sho-Chan's collar and Oikawa wishes only the best (worst) things for that person.

"Come on dumbass! We have to get on the coach!"

Precious (oh so dead) Tobio-Chan begins to drag Sho-Chan away as he glared at Oikawa. The brunette feels a tick grow on his head but doesn't act. A little mantra playing in his head. _Not in front of Iwa-Chan. Not in front of Iwa-Chan!_

"Wait! Bakageyama!"

The raven stops and loosens his grip enough for Shoyo to break free from his grasp and charge at Oikawa. Then, before he can react, his lips are introduced to sweet (like sherbert) lips. As quick as it arrived, it's gone. He stares blankly ahead as Shoyo gives him a bright smile, pink cheeks and all.

"I'll call you later Tooru~!"

Then, he's skipping away. He knows he hears Tobio-Chan yelling at the ginger but, he's paralysed. Slowly, Oikawa falls backwards, until he hits the floor with a thud. His soul leaves his body, and he is at peace. He vaguely registers his name being called, but he's too happy right now. And dead. Because he lost his ninth life. He's pretty sure of that.

"Get off the floor Assykawa, we need to clean the gym."

There's a kick to his side and he squeals before jolting upright. Then he's glaring at Iwaizumi as he goes to start cleaning. He absolutely hates (loves) Iwa-Chan! So mean!

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed calling Kageyama a "irratating, raven haired, poop face" XD I wrote that months ago (I only finished this last night) and had to hold in my giggles when I proof read that part XD


End file.
